Currently, there are a wide variety of different types of software systems deployed in various architectures. For instance, some software systems are deployed in a networked architecture in which people at various locations can use, and make changes to, the software system. Sometimes, the users of the software system are located in remote geographic areas and even have different native languages.
As one specific example, customer relations management systems are currently in wide use. These types of systems often employ data entities or objects that define items within the system. For instance, some entities often found in a customer relations management (CRM) system include “account” entities that define various features of an account, “customer” entities that define various features of a customer, “sales” entities that define various features of sales that can occur during a sales process, and many other entities or objects. When one user of the CRM system makes a change to a given object, it may be of interest to other users of the CRM system. For instance, if Jane Doe is working on a sale, and changes the status of the sale object from “pending” to “closed”, this may be of interest to another user who is monitoring sales activity of the company.
It is currently difficult for all users of a system (such as the CRM system described above) to view activity on the system. It can be even more problematic when the users are distributed across various geographic regions that use different languages. For instance, if Jane Doe is attempting to make a sale to a client in the United States, and Jane Doe updates the status of a “sales” object, in English, it may be difficult for a user of that same CRM system in Russia (such as in a Russian office of Jane Doe's company) to monitor the change in status, because of the different languages used by the different users.
Activity feed systems are also currently in wide use. In an activity feed system, users are connected to one another as nodes in a graph, based on various types of interdependency. When one user provides an input to the activity feed system, the other users, that are connected to the first user in the graph, receive a post on a user interface display (such as the user's wall) that reflects the activity of the first user.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.